A package suitable to contain one or more semiconductor dies may comprise solder-balls in a ball grid array (BGA). Any or all of the solder-balls may serve as external electrical terminations of the package. A package with one or more semiconductor dies installed therein is known as a device.
Once a device is soldered onto a printed circuit board (PCB), mechanical and/or thermal and/or thermomechanical strains may occur between the package and the PCB. In packages comprising BGA solder-balls, such strains may result in damage to the soldered solder-balls over time.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity.